


Don't Stop Believing

by Charity_Angel



Series: Mysterious Ways [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000 most common words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel has his faith restored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #115: Unidentified Object, using only the 1,000 most common English words.

Whatever the thing had been, where it had come from, he knew his Father had sent it to them. He had to have done. There was no other way of explaining it. It had returned his light to him; saved his life, and that of his human friend; something that should not have been possible. It had brought the two of them closer than he had ever hoped. And it meant he could still trust in his Father's plan, still believe, still hope. They were obviously still doing the right thing, if his Father was still helping them, even now.


End file.
